


Gone

by Epimenides



Category: Football RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4696853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epimenides/pseuds/Epimenides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>哈维是个侦探而菲利普是他的邻居。他们原本可以相安无事地相处下去，直到发生了某件事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone

爱比明天更迟。

-

 

起居室东墙的窗户开着，鸟语和早晨的凉风一起吹进来，落在咖啡杯里和蓝莓酱上，锅里的煎蛋翻了个面，发出诱人的“滋滋”声，咖啡壶里咕嘟咕嘟地冒出气泡。早晨奇妙的魔力就从厨房里的交响曲开始。也许此刻拉姆太太正在她的小厨房里挥洒魔法——一个最平凡的家庭主妇也比一个最优秀的独身男人更擅长创造与家庭有关的氛围。在这一点上，哈维觉得自己没有什么胜算。

他在咖啡的香气里抖开早报。小镇上鲜有什么大新闻，无非是日复一日的寻狗启示和水电局公告。放下报纸，哈维叉起一根香肠。

直到手机铃声突兀地大作起来的时候，他面前已经只剩下半份沙拉和煎蛋。

“我最近没空。”

电话那头的人发出了一声几近崩溃的长叹：“你是要让我相信你在那个穷乡僻壤会被什么大案子缠得脱不了身吗？”

“听着，”哈维放下咖啡杯，“我发现了一些有趣的事情。”

遛狗回来的男人松开手上的牵引绳，面带笑容地在门前小径上接受了妻子送来的拥抱。

“有趣到足以让你放弃一张近百万的支票？”

视线从窗外收回到桌上的报纸，哈维抬手抹了抹杯沿上的咖啡渍，“没错。”

“上帝——！我不管是埃及法老复活还是别的什么听起来有趣得要死了的事情，哈维，我需要你这周五就出现在马德里，穿着你该死的西装……”

“嘿，嘿，丹尼，冷静。”哈维对着空气做了个无关紧要的手势，“记得吗？我已经不是你的雇员了。”

——“从上个礼拜起，我就是个具有自由职业身份的私家侦探了。”

 

哈维试着看了一会儿书，但他没办法集中注意力太久。

他搬了张椅子到院子里晒太阳，路过的邮差和他打了个招呼。乡下小镇的人彼此熟络起来似乎不需要时间。教堂里的弥撒，酒吧里的高谈阔论和像这样的简单招呼，哈维·阿隆索很快地被这个小镇承认并接纳，他成了一个话不太多但好相处的邻居。他走在清晨的小路上，安德森家七岁的小女儿递给他一支带着朝露的花；他经过夕阳下大门紧闭的酒吧，马路对面彼得家的大金毛犬会对着他摇尾巴；他喝着小镇咖啡馆里口感粗糙直接的咖啡，偶尔和店主聊聊最近的天气，两个人都皱起眉头抱怨南部多雨的四月。

他是个无论在城市或是小镇里都容易受欢迎的人。

他的邻居菲利普大概也是。

 

菲利普是个小个子，短短的深棕色头发，笑起来露出整齐洁白的牙齿，门牙的样子像极了某些啮齿类动物，让这个年过三十的男人看起来稚气未脱。

菲利普和他的妻子伊芙琳两天前搬到这里。他们看起来和任何一对幸福的夫妇无异，一起去教堂参加祷告和弥撒，用落在脸颊上的轻吻说再见，轻轻的拥抱里是爱和温存。很少在酒吧或是咖啡馆里见到菲利普，他总是坐在院子里喝着伊芙琳煮的咖啡或是茶，有时候香味会爬过围栏钻进哈维的院子里，哈维抬头望去，总是能看到小个子男人一本正经地看书或读报的样子，眉尖轻轻拧起，抿成一条直线的嘴唇，嘴角微微下压，无端多了些压迫感，稚气的五官却让他看起来好像故作严肃的高中生，可笑又可爱。

像这样研究自己的邻居大概算是不太礼貌的吧？哈维把这归咎于自己的职业习惯，说到底，他还是个侦探。

 

如果非要在哈维完美得几乎可以作为模板的人生里挑出些出人意外的部分，大概也就是他的职业生涯了吧。倒不是每一个法学院毕业生都会成为西装笔挺舌战群儒的精英，但至少哈维不应当属于那些例外中的一个，他在校园里是最优秀的，那么走出校门后也应当同理。无论如何，走出校园后立即进入信息公司担任安全顾问的，不应当是人们以为的哈维。

安全顾问。哈维如今想起这四个字来仍忍不住轻笑出声。太轻描淡写也太敷衍了，至少在他手底下做事的那群青春躁动的黑客们不会认同这个文绉绉的定义。他们所做的事情在普遍的道德意义上无疑处于灰色地带，但在商业社会里太习以为常，没有哪个商人愿意和一个完全陌生的人做交易，商业社会之间的不信任是他们存在的意义。当然，他们钻了法律的空子，但即便有机会，法律也不会对他们严防死守的，制定法律的人也懂生意。

哈维不像他手底下的年轻人们一样，能用几行短短的代码搞定一个复杂的防火墙，但他擅长的事情甚至比这更为关键。哈维在防火墙被击破前就能清楚地知道，里面是否会有他们所需要的东西。一个在这世上存在了二三十年的人所携带的信息比世界上任何一个数据库都复杂，如果没有哈维，黑客们会在无数个方向面前彻底迷失。而哈维所做的就是告诉他们，客户需要什么，而这些信息又会在哪里，无论什么时候，他就是知道。

优秀的工作能力让哈维无论在上司还是同事那儿都获得巨大的肯定，他们需要他，他们尊敬他。他的上司丹尼甚至有些过于依赖哈维的工作能力，以至于在得知他打算离开之后，丹尼用尽了几乎一切他能想到的办法挽留他，从高得离谱的工资涨幅到花样百出的私人性质福利（有些几乎可以称得上是贿赂了），但哈维不是为了这些来的，当然也就不会为了这些留下来。

 

“请问您最后一次见到拉姆太太是什么时候？”

哈维不得不花了一些时间来消化“伊芙琳失踪了”这个消息，于是在警察看来，他像是回想了很久（也许会对他的证词产生不利影响）。

“嗯……我想应该是今天早上七点半左右，我正在吃早饭，拉姆先生遛完狗回到家里的时候，我透过起居室的窗户看到他们了，和平常没什么两样，她在院子里迎接他，他们拥抱了一下，然后进屋去了。”

哈维以一个侦探的职业思维努力地回想并详细描述了尽可能多的细节，向他提问的警察点点头，记录之后又例行公事地问了一些其他问题，他也尽可能谨慎地回答。

“在您看来，拉姆先生和他太太的关系如何呢？”

他们怀疑他，哈维想着。“他们看起来就和其他任何一对夫妇没什么不同，他们搬来的时间不算长，我不记得他们有过争吵或是别的矛盾。”

“对您的配合和帮助我们表示不胜感激，抱歉打扰您了，阿隆索先生。”

警察走后，哈维几乎是目的明确地走向起居室的窗边，视线在夜色里越过花园里枝枝蔓蔓，窗前菲利普的剪影布满看得见的焦虑。哈维抖落手里的烟灰，拉上窗帘。

 

哈维还记得菲利普第一次来和自己打招呼的场景。他去回应门铃，看见菲利普和伊芙琳站在门外，伊芙琳递给他一盒自己烤的曲奇饼干，装在方方正正的玻璃盒子里，用墨绿色的丝带包装起来，打上一个漂亮简洁的结——这两位新邻居是一对有着传统善良品格的夫妇，哈维在心里默默地总结道。

“我们今天上午刚搬到你的隔壁，”伊芙琳笑着递上手上的礼物，“希望今后能相处愉快。”毫无疑问，她是个优秀得体的妻子，哈维接过礼物，心想。

“谢谢。你们刚搬来这里，我想也许你们会需要我的帮助。如果有需要的话，请不必对你的邻居客气。”

菲利普和伊芙琳都回给他一个感激的笑容。

自那以后哈维见到伊芙琳的次数并不多——除了像今天早上那样，透过起居室的窗户。但他常常能遇见菲利普，下午茶时隔着低矮的围栏打个招呼，或是在去镇上办事的时候。菲利普似乎每隔一段固定的时间去一次镇上的邮局，也许他是个撰稿人。哈维离职后并不急着寻找新的工作（尽管他对丹尼说自己已经成了一个私人侦探），但他还是得时不时给自己的惯性思维刹个车，阻止自己过分探究邻居的生活。

尽管这些探究后来被证实完全是出于他大脑的其他部分。

 

第二天是礼拜六，哈维像往常一样，一早就去了酒吧。酒吧里的气氛明显地不同以往，他叫了一品脱生啤，酒很快上来了，但酒吧里的氛围比酒更让他感兴趣，他得知道这些人怎么了。爱开玩笑的酒保比利看起来心情不太好，哈维打算从他开始。

“嘿，比利，你看起来不太好。”

“你应该知道为什么。”比利抬头看了他一眼，“我在这个小镇上长大，从来没见过这种事情。我见过菲利普夫妇几次，我们不熟，但他们看起来是好人，发生这种事太糟糕了，哈维。”

“别想得太坏了，比利。”哈维晃了晃手里几乎没动过的啤酒杯，“再给我点儿酒吧，我打算等会儿去拜访一下菲利普，这种时候他需要有个人跟他说点什么。”

“你不知道，哈维？”比利满脸惊讶地瞪着他，就好像他是从墓里跳出来的图坦卡蒙。

“发生什么了吗？”

“菲利普被警察带走了。今天一早的事，邮差莫利在这儿喝他的第一杯酒时告诉我的。”

他们怀疑他。哈维放下酒杯。

一桩绝对幸福的婚姻？温柔体贴完美无瑕的丈夫？警察从来不吃这一套。

 

 

很显然，菲利普没有在警察局呆上太久。

当哈维用咖啡洗涤身体里过剩的酒精时，菲利普正在院子里来回踱步。他看起来和昨天晚上一样绝望而无助。这一次吹过来的风里没有了咖啡和茶点的香气，哈维把手指插进头发里。

他的邻居看上去就像个妻子失踪的丈夫所应该表现的那样，焦虑无助，悲伤担忧。他的眉头拧起来，高中生一样稚气的脸看上去憔悴得不可思议。

爱情让人返老还童，爱情使人一夜白头。

哈维想起自己有过的几个女友们，不知和她们在一起时的自己，是否也像几天前的菲利普那样自内向外洋溢着幸福与快乐。但可以肯定的是，别后至今，他却不曾为其中的某某伤心至此。友人曾评价他没有爱的能力，现在想想说得大约不算太离谱。

毁天灭地的爱他没体验过，也兴趣寥寥。两个人在一起，阳光沙滩的浪漫也好，小镇花园的温存也可，如果伊芙琳没有失踪，也许总有一天哈维会开始羡慕起菲利普来。

那么他该怀疑这个男人么？警察从来不相信爱情，但侦探呢？

菲利普失魂落魄地坐在院子里，像个满腹心事的青春期少年，像被抢走了糖果的小男孩。

哈维折回到屋子里，在长沙发上躺下来。

 

此时围栏的另一边，菲利普试着让自己冷静下来，读点轻松一些的东西，菲茨杰拉德，或者劳伦斯·布洛克。

但他只要往平时看书的那张软榻看一眼，即便是狄更斯也难以使他提起兴趣了——他的与美妙阅读有关的回忆里，总是有伊芙琳和她各式各样的茶点，横亘在那里，远比黑夜更难以抹去。

——他也是最近才意识到，自己已经和这个女人一起创造了数不胜数的回忆。有清晨带着谷物香气的拥吻，也有激烈争吵之后相互抹去如释重负的泪水。时间总是用生活凌迟人生。

菲利普给自己煮了一壶红茶，不同往常地，他加了一些牛奶——他需要喝点什么能帮助入睡的东西。警察局里没完没了的盘问使他疲惫，发自内心的压力让他辗转反侧，而他需要睡眠储蓄精力——除了警察，接下来还会有更多没完没了的盘问，而他需要一一应付。

 

四天过去，伊芙琳仍然毫无音讯。这段漫长得几乎有些残忍的等待中，菲利普几乎不再离开家门一步，期间警察又到访了几次，疲于应付的丈夫和毫无进展的警方，说不上来谁更可怜。

哈维并不打算拜访菲利——在菲利普的脸被来访者踏出显著的疲惫神色之后——但当他在教堂里看到他的小个子邻居时，还是觉得有必要过去说点什么。

“哈维，你的邻居，如果你还记得的话。”他伸出去的手被对方握住了。菲利普的手比他的小一些，带着不安的体温。

“菲利普。”他听起来糟透了，比他不开口的时候还糟糕——显然，他不会掩饰自己疲惫沉痛的声音。“我记得你。”

“我这几天没在镇上看到你。”哈维几乎要把“希望一切都好”说出口了，在他意识到这句话有多么可笑又多余之前。

“我什么也做不了，除了呆在家里等她回来。我反复告诉自己，也许下一秒，她就会推开门，手上抱着装了面包和蔬菜的纸袋——像她之前无数次做的那样——给我一个让人安心的微笑。上帝啊，我完全不知道该怎么办……”

——哦，他的泛红的鼻尖让他看起来更像啮齿动物了，而且是啮齿类中的幼崽。

对于菲利普来说，哈维在此刻近乎于一个陌生人——尽管他的确记得这位邻居（当然了，他还和伊芙琳一起去登门拜访过他呢），但他却是近段时间第一个没有向他打听寻人进展或是表示关心的人。说来奇怪，这一点使菲利普觉得，在这件事件中，哈维是特殊的，置身事外，远在边缘……近乎上帝。

“伊芙琳是个虔诚的信徒，我却不甚相信上帝。但看起来他是我现在唯一的安慰了……”

身高和体型上的差异让哈维几乎有种伸手将菲利普圈进怀里的冲动——原谅他吧，他从小就是个爱当大哥哥的男孩子。但他只是伸手拍了拍菲利普的肩膀——像任何一个体贴友善的好邻居所应当表现的那样。

“她会回来的。”说的人语气坚定，听的人竟也无端觉得安心。“你来到这里祈祷，上帝会听到的。”哈维几乎把自己逗乐了，一个相信上帝的侦探？他的口气听起来像个腐朽到无药可救的牧师，但既然菲利普相信，也就无所谓了。

 

哈维在桌面上摊开白纸，咖啡的香味在屋子里漂浮起来，铅笔顺着时间轴画下一条蛇行般曲折疲软的线，掠过警察来访的夜晚，酒吧里夹杂着啤酒味的交谈和教堂里脆弱得似乎触碰一下就会碎掉的菲利普——他的邻居一贯温和平易，却在日常的举手投足之间给人坚定刚强的印象。

鲜花没有攻击力，空气也不是毒药的媒介，那么是谁带走了这个平凡美丽的主妇呢？

小镇上没有人看起来像是嫌疑人。哈维揉着疼痛的左肩，那个曾被子弹射入的部位，想起曾有人用黑洞洞的枪口威胁他——在他冒险“调查”了一位背景不太干净的银行家之后——而他仍然一脸无谓。他看起来像是永远也不会在乎任何东西，没有人需要为打碎一杯咖啡向他道歉，因为那杯咖啡从来也不属于他。

那么你呢，菲利普？伊芙琳属于你吗？或者说，你属于伊芙琳吗？

旧伤口的疼痛在加剧，哈维把手头的白纸揪得发皱，铅笔滚落到地上。

“上帝啊，我完全不知道该怎么办……”他还记得菲利普说这话的样子，鼻尖发红，眼睫垂下去，在鼻梁上打出一片无辜的阴影。

她在清晨的花园里拥抱他，他接过她手里的茶壶，他们在教堂里握紧彼此的手……

每一个环节都无懈可击，没有人出错，那么她究竟去哪儿了呢？

“该死……”哈维不得不站起来，跌跌撞撞地在药柜里翻找止疼药——上帝知道他多久没用过这药了。就在他以为疼痛就此离去之后，他不得不再次向药物寻求庇护。

一个为剧痛所击倒的侦探，一个为妻子失踪绝望的丈夫。

说不上来谁更可怜。

 

即便已经接到过比利的电话，哈维把菲利普从吧台凳上扶起时仍然惊讶万分。他的邻居显然已经喝得烂醉，不光是鼻尖，眼下两块皮肤都泛起明显的红，被打湿的睫毛粘作一团，看起来像只被雨打湿了的可怜兮兮的松鼠。

“看起来，除了伊芙琳，他在这个镇上有联系的人就剩下你了。”比利耸耸肩，向赶来的哈维解释道。

哈维扶着他的小个子邻居，没有费太多力气就把他带到了自己家里。这个人现在这副样子可不像是什么模范丈夫好好邻居：眼神凌乱动作迟缓，把自己缩在沙发里不断地发出类似呜咽的声音，在行为模式上也一反常态，面对哈维手里的醒酒药，菲利普拒绝的态度几乎是坚决的。小个子皱着眉头缩在沙发里抗拒着不断后退的样子几乎把哈维逗乐了，这个年过三十的男人还真是表里不一啊。

“嘿，菲利普，”他花了好大的力气才抓住菲利普的手腕，“把药吃了，不然你会头疼的，好吗？”

“我不需要……不需要药……”小个子还在做着最后的抵抗。“我只需要喝点啤酒……再一点点就好。”

“不，你需要药，而不是啤酒。”哈维拿出了几年前哄劝侄子的那一套，眼下的菲利普看起来和一个七岁的男孩实在没有什么分别，“只是两片药片而已，用水吞下去就好，好吗，菲利普？”

他叫他名字的方式似乎有一种魔力，短而急促的气流从唇齿里逸出，舌尖轻轻顶在上颚，最后，上下唇轻轻地触碰一下，扬起一个让人安心的尾音。“菲利普。”

这样的呼唤几乎是无法拒绝的，不，根本无法拒绝。

菲利普顺从地从哈维手里接过药和水杯，在他的注视下吞服下去，又抬起湿漉漉的眼睛来。

他看起来似乎清醒了一些，看向哈维的眼神里不全是困惑——也许是凉水的功效——“我……”

“你喝醉了。”小个子低下头去，“没必要道歉也没必要为此感到抱歉，对我来说这没什么，对你来说也一样。”

哈维终于还是伸手把菲利普圈进怀里，对方的顺从让他意外，但他很高兴终于能以自己的方式安慰他担惊受怕的邻居——在发生了这么多糟糕的事以后。

“抱歉。”菲利普还是说了，声音沉闷。哈维低下头刚好可以看到菲利普的头顶，深色短发看起来软软的，他试着伸出手摸了摸，对方却也没什么反应。

“她会回来的。”哈维又说了一遍。

 

“如果——只是如果——你是一个糟糕透顶的推理小说家，而就在某天你埋首书案奋笔疾书的时候，闯入一个陌生人，蒙着面，用一把0.45口径的枪对着你，对你大吼道：‘我难以想象你竟把我塑造成一个那样糟糕的凶手！我本该比你该死的书中描写的强上百倍！’，请问，你——现在是你了，不是那个糟糕的作家——对此场景作何解释？”

“……一位逃脱了的精神病患？”

良久沉默之后，有人尝试着提出了第一个看法。

“也许是这位作家的某位狂热粉丝也说不定。”又有人说道。

“不，这位作家的某部作品可能建立在真实案件的基础上，而这位气势汹汹的闯入者很有可能正是那位被作为素材的凶手。”

加入讨论的人渐渐多了起来。

“我以为，这位闯入者应当是这位作家的编辑。”

所有人都回过头来看着哈维——编辑？这算什么，胡乱猜想吗？

“从这位作家埋首书案奋笔疾书可以推断出，他不是被灵感在脑袋上开了一枪就是截稿日将近——而鉴于第一个条件：他是一个糟糕透顶的推理小说家，我认为前一种可能性基本不存在。而这个陌生的闯入者，气势汹汹言辞狠戾却偏偏蒙着面？精神病患不会蒙面，毫无疑问。狂热的粉丝也不必蒙面——如果你试图用这种方式引起偶像的注意却又蒙着面，就太不合理了，被作为素材的凶手？老实说，我不认为对一个老辣的犯罪者来说，杀一个人之前还需要蒙着面。那么，蒙着面的目的很有可能就是：他不能被看见，因为他们彼此相识。依我之见，一个和作家相识的人，在截稿日将近的时候，冲进作家家中，举着枪却只顾着检讨作家的创作水平……可怜的，被截稿日和出版社逼疯了的责任编辑。”

哈维只是出于对推理小说略感兴趣的心态参加了那个类似推理兴趣小组的聚会，去过几次之后也就没有再出席——法学院的学业任务总是太重的。

但他倒是从没想到这个小小的记忆碎片在脑海里保存得如此鲜活：鲜活得在此时此刻，他思索着可能发生在伊芙琳身上的一切，意识却选取了这个片段呈上来。

但是，这和伊芙琳的失踪有什么关系呢？菲利普是作家没错，但显然他还没到糟糕透顶的地步，伊芙琳也并不是被一个蒙着面的家伙用0.45口径的枪劫走的……见鬼！一个普普通通的家庭主妇，她能去哪儿呢？

没想到第一个案子就这么棘手，对职业生涯而言，这可不是个好兆头啊。哈维苦笑着放下清洗干净的杯子——他不得不花了很大力气来清洗隔夜的咖啡渍。电视机开着，从客厅里传来天气播报员平直冷淡的声调，整个南部被积雨云笼罩，差不多全市都会下雨。

哈维擦干双手，坐在沙发上皱起眉头。

——这雨再这么下下去，菲利普那一院子的花可就惨了。

 

 

菲利普的花园并没遭遇灭顶之灾。

——雨季没有结束，但伊芙琳回来了。

这位女主人看起来毫发无伤，她似乎只是受了惊吓，警察们将伊芙琳带回家的时候，菲利普正在煮红茶，趴在地板上的宠物犬嗅到了熟悉的味道，跳起来冲着门外热切地呼唤。

然后就是最烂俗不过的桥段了，失而复得的爱人，不是久别的重逢，他们像往常的每一个早晨一样拥抱，只是更深更沉。菲利普的眼睛亮晶晶的，他又露出那种孩子气的笑容，除了红红的鼻尖，他看起来像之前无数个早晨一样，快乐，幸福，别无所求。

警察在办完必要的手续之后陆续离开，菲利普和伊芙琳进到屋里，关上门廊的灯。哈维猜想他们大概是一起享用红茶去了。回到书房，哈维发现丹尼给他留了一条语音信息，很显然，他过去的上司还不打算放弃。

“丹尼，都快过去一个月了，你还没明白我的决定吗？”

“哦，我以为在我利用后台信息检索系统帮助你之后，至少能得到一些同情分。”

“我很感激你，丹尼。但是我不会回来了，我希望你明白。以后我大约也不会再寻求你的帮助了——这次就只是……特殊情况。我不愿意滥用我们之间的友谊，你明白的。”

“我明白了。”丹尼换了一种语调，“那么，我能有幸知道你的案件进展如何了吗？那位作家的太太现在如何了？”

“谢谢关心，丹尼，我不能透露太多，但一切都解决了，她很好，谢谢你。”

哈维放下电话，雨已经下到了下半夜，菲利普家的灯已经熄了，而他知道自己今夜将难以成眠。

他是个好邻居，不是吗？

 

伊芙琳在院子里，忙着给花圃搭上雨篷，保护娇嫩的鲜花免受雨季之苦。她看起来好多了——她一直都是位坚强的女性，像她的丈夫一样。菲利普坐在门廊里翻着小说，回想起昨晚和警察的对话。

“您的意思是，一个匿名举报电话向你们报告了我太太的位置？”

“没错。”上了年纪的警官肯定地点点头，“绑架贵夫人的那伙人被证实与东欧的某个人口贩卖集团有关——显然，东欧地区加大对人口贩卖的打击力度之后，人口贩卖市场的巨大缺口使他们流窜到这儿来了。感谢那条匿名线索，我们在他们实施转移之前就找到了正确的位置。”

匿名线索。

好奇心是难免的，但菲利普并不打算在这条匿名线索上花费太多时间，既然对方选择了匿名，不会是毫无缘由的。伊芙琳回来了，毫发无损，这比什么都重要。他们像过去一样拥抱彼此，在一个与世无争的小镇上过最平淡无奇的日子——如果上帝已经大发仁慈，谁会在意是为什么呢。

他偶尔能在教堂遇见哈维——据这位邻居自己说，他并不是个虔诚的教徒——菲利普也一样。但当他们在教堂里不期而遇，菲利普会笑着对哈维点点头，一个友善的、愉快的笑容，带着啮齿动物般的孩子气。哈维很少开怀大笑，大多数时候，他的邻居都把表情维持在“礼貌”的水平上，但看起来，他似乎不吝于对菲利普展露出更为愉快一些的情绪。

菲利普当然记得哈维对他说过的话，他一遍又一遍地告诉他：伊芙琳会回来的，他给醉酒的他端来温热的水与药片，甚至是，他像个兄长那样把他揽在怀里，下巴搁在他的脑袋上，一言不发。他甚至荒唐地怀疑过那个匿名线索来自哈维——当然他很快说服了自己，善良不等于神通广大，哈维和他一样，只不过是个小镇居民罢了。

菲利普很感激哈维。

 

哈维本指望搬家的动静不会惊动菲利普——虽然这的确很困难，菲利普对哈维要搬走的事实表现得很惊讶，显然，他无法理解为什么哈维在这个平和的小镇呆不下去。

“我以为你很喜欢这里——就像我们一样。”

“我们”，他用了“我们”这个词。哦，当然了，当然是“我们”，哈维自嘲地想，菲利普和伊芙琳。

“我的确很喜欢这里。”哈维越过菲利普的肩膀看向邻居家的花园，活蹦乱跳的大狗，鲜花像是永远也开不完似的，谢了一茬又有新芽，“这里的气候很不错，邻居也很好。”他笑着看向菲利普，“我离开过很多地方和很多人，没有一次是因为‘不喜欢’。”

言尽于此，他不能再说什么了。菲利普很聪明。

他可以向家人解释离开法学院投入信息公司，因为学习法律的人比任何人都更明白“公平”的遥不可及，而哈维希望尽可能减少工作给自己带来的痛苦，对于注定无法成功的事情，他并不是很愿意尝试。同样的，他也可以向丹尼解释离开公司的原因，他忽然发现留给自己为所欲为的时间只剩数十年，而他已经循规蹈矩了足够长的时间。

——但他无法向菲利普解释离开这里的原因。他喜欢这个小镇，喜欢这里的人们，喜欢小酒吧里口味粗粝的啤酒，喜欢给他送花的小女孩，也喜欢住在隔壁的小个子邻居。

没错，他并不是因为“不喜欢”而离开，他是因为“喜欢”而离开。

菲利普的笑常常让哈维想起久违的校园时光，那个时候的校园里有许多这样的男孩子女孩子，眉目纯净笑容灿烂，不计较过去与未来，单纯为当下而快乐。他会忍不住想像菲利普的校园时光，那个后来成为了作家的少年，一定常常在林荫下的长椅上读狄更斯，读斯蒂芬·茨威格，读叶芝的诗和黑塞的小说。他会是课堂上最聪明的那一个学生吗？也许是的，但菲利普绝不是那种出尽风头的角色，他像树一样沉静，又像流水一样睿智。哈维又想起自己的学生时代，他过早地显露出非凡的天赋，他当了太久的天才，以至于如今他深深着迷于这种并未被大肆发掘过的智慧——像菲利普那样。

他们太不一样，又在许多地方重合得像是一枚硬币的双面：面朝截然相反的方向，却毫无缝隙地靠近。

——哪怕是哈维这样敢于冒险的人，也觉得太危险了。

他想起那位评价他“没有爱的能力”的友人，曾赠给他一本书，扉页上提着一句出处不明的话：爱比明天更迟。那位友人没有就这句话作出过解释，而哈维以为那是指他的真爱必来得很迟。

现在他再透彻不过地明白了这句话。许多人都以为爱情是一场不问时间地点的龙卷风，以使人猝不及防的速度袭来，摧枯拉朽。而事实上，爱情甚至比一场四月夜里的雨更难以察觉，无声无息无知无觉之间，爱情已经在人生里蛰伏起来，却直到第二日的傍晚，尚未为人察觉。

——爱比明天更迟。我们总是比自己想象得更迟钝一些。

当哈维意识到他的内心已经被爱情无数次的夜袭弄得面目全非，已经过去了太多的明天。而他将要离开这里，就在明天。

但哪怕只是这样无声无息地爱过一个人，也已经是莫大的幸事。

 

 

\- END -


End file.
